


Smoke on the water

by GhastlyPale



Series: Stoners in love [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Conkus - Freeform, Drug Use, M/M, Markus gets high, and wants connor’s D, but when is he not really, connor is a badass, rk1k - Freeform, use or marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyPale/pseuds/GhastlyPale
Summary: Markus, a troubled artist, finds solace in the delicious taste of weed. Connor is the man that makes sure Markus gets his high every time he needs it.One day Markus smokes a little too much, leading up to some unexpected events to take place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something Markus/Connor, but I wanted something different. So I made them both humans and basically made Markus a stoner and Connor a drug dealer. Hope you like it! If you want the second part to this, let me know!
> 
> <3

Markus tapped his foot against the floor while he waited. He was leaning on the car’s hood, a cigarette in hand. He inhaled the smoke and held his breath for a second, just to get the soothing nicotine some time to reach his brain. 

He exhaled a puff of white smoke in the cool crispy air of the night. He took his phone out to check at the time. 1:05am. Where was he? He’s five minutes late. He’s never late. Maybe he got into traffic. But it’s impossible for there to be traffic at one in the morning. 

He took the last drag out of his cigarette and threw it on the ground. He stepped on it with his boot and took a long breath. He would wait ten more minutes. Then he’d leave. 

As if on cue, he saw car lights approach him. At first, he felt a knot in his stomach. What if it’s not him? What if it’s someone else? But then his suspicions were invalidated when he saw the familiar black car that stopped in front of him. He never bothered to turn the headlights off. 

Markus saw the driver’s door open and then close. Connor stepped out of his car, wearing a hoodie, a leather jacket and a beanie. Suddenly Markus felt the knot in his stomach come back, full force.

“I still don’t understand why you want us to come all the way out here.” Connor said with a smirk on his face.

“You’re late.” Markus answered ignoring Connor’s first statement. “I’m here though.” Connor answered with a slight shrug, his smirk never leaving his lips as he looked slightly down at Markus. 

Markus rolled his eyes and reached for his back pocket getting a roll of a few dollar bills out. He motions to Connor with his other hand to come out with it. Connor reached into his leather jacket’s pocket and fished out a small plastic bag with some weed. He gave it to Markus and he took the money. He unrolled the bills and counted them before putting them in his back pocket. He didn’t make a motion to leave though. He just crossed his arms and looked at Markus. 

Markus slightly raised his eyebrow and looked at him like he had grown a second head. “I... think we’re done here.” He said and turned to get into his car and leave. “You know, I didn’t come all the way out here just to give you some weed.” He heard Connor’s voice say from behind him.

“What else did you expect.” He said, rather than asked and Connor just shrugged. Markus now wanted another fucking cigarette. “I don’t have time for this”. Markus said and then turned to leave. He got into his car and turned the engine on. All the while Connor stared at him, making Markus’ stomach flip a couple of times. He needed to get home fast and calm down.

He drove in silence thinking of anything really, until his thoughts drifted back to Connor and the small exchange that they had. He was such a smug bastard, but what did Markus expect really? Connor was a fucking drug dealer, and if you asked Markus he certainly had the looks. He bet that under his clothes Connor hid tattoos over his chest, the kind that screamed ‘I’m bad news for you’ but Markus didn’t mind. In fact, he caught himself thinking what he’d do if he found out Connor had any tattoos. He’d probably run his hands over them, maybe even his tongue. 

Markus blinked a couple of times at the realization of his thoughts. What was he even thinking? The guy was bad news. 

But he was also attractive. 

For crying out loud he was supplying Markus with his daily does of narcotics he certainly could not in any way form any kind of attachment to him, cause it could only mean trouble. 

But that smirk though.

Markus took a heavy sigh at that. He’d need double the dose tonight to relax.

As soon as he got home, Markus dropped his coat and took of his combat boots. He made a bee line straight to the couch where he plopped himself in. He took out the small plastic bag and got into business.

After some time he had manage to roll all the weed into small joints. 7 of them to be exact. He searched around for a lighter and took a heavy drag, after lighting one of his joints up. The first one was always the best. He let the smoke fill his lungs for some time before exhaling, a puff of smoke, this time thicker than the one back when he was waiting for Connor, filled the room. 

Fuck, this was some good shit. 

He took another drag, and another and then one more. He started feeling the buzz of the weed slightly cloud his senses and he let a small smile, almost too small to be seen, grace his lips. He had to admit, Connor really did sell the best shit out there. 

First, he started feeling happy. Like he could take over the world if he wanted to. Like he could lead a revolution that would change everything. And then he started feeling lonely and pathetic. 

Look at you, doing drugs at who-knows-what am like that’s the only thing you’re good at. 

Markus’ mismatched eyes starred at the celling as he let his mind sink into more self-loathing. He hated this. He wanted his life to have some purpose. Even Connor’s life was more meaningful than his. He, at least, gave people something that they looked forward to getting, however dangerous and bad for them that something may have been.

Suddenly he felt the urge to smoke some more, so he did. At some point, Markus thinks he just abandoned the couch, and instead decided that the floor would work better. He just laid there, his now bloodshot eyes, like a canvas full of red blue and green, starring at the ceiling, hanging in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness. How much did he actually smoke? Had he... run out already? And what’s that tiny crack at the celling doing there? Would he die if he smoked one more? Surely not.

He placed his hand on the coffee table shuffling it around trying to find another joint. When he found nothing, he used all of his will power to stand up to a sitting position so he could actually look. He couldn’t see any though. He had actually run out. Even in his stoned state, he was very surprised in himself.

“Well, there’s only one person that can help.” He mumbles to himself, before managing, after a lot of trial and error, to stand up on his two feet and drag himself to his forgotten coat where his phone hopefully was. 

He searched through his pockets when he finally found the phone. Markus squinted his eyes as soon as he turned it on, the light too bright for his tired eyes. 

Almost instinctively, he scrolled through his contacts, until he found Connor’s number. Even in his almost unconscious state, he didn’t allow himself to actually call Connor and make a fool of himself. Instead, he managed to text something along the lines of ‘come over, i ran out of pot’. He then dropped his phone and crawled back on the couch. 

Man he felt like shit, although he couldn’t wait for Connor to show up. If he decided to come that is. 

Markus attributed his excitement for connor’s possible arrival to the fact that he was high out of his mind. Yes, that surely had to be it. Not that Connor was an attractive motherfucker with an attitude that made him swoon, even though Markus didn’t want to admit it to himself.

Markus felt a very strong urge to sleep and he almost would have, if not for the loud ass banging at his front door. He contemplated if he actually wanted to get up and open, but then he remember who was probably waiting at the other side, and that alone was enough of a motive to get up, even from his grave if he had to. 

With a lot of effort, he managed to open the front door. Connor was waiting there, his hands in his jeans’ pockets, his hair slicked back with a single tuft hanging over his eyebrow. Markus found that specific tuft very fascinating. 

“Ran out? How could you run out?” Connor suddenly asked with his brows a little bit furrowed. Markus just stared at him, his mouth agape and his eyes completely lost. After a solid minute he managed to process what Connor had said.

“Yah, I... I smoked it all.” He said with a goofy smile on his face. “Got some more?” He slurred, but Connor chose to ignore him, gently pushing Markus inside and kicking the door close with his boot. 

“For fuck’s sake Markus.” Connor said seriously. “You need to go to sleep.” He continued and looked around to try and figure out where his bedroom may be. 

“True. But you came here. Would be a shame to let you go to waste.” Markus said and before Connor could ask what he was talking about, Markus placed his hands on either side of Connor’s face, and attached his lips to Connor’s neck, placing sloppy kisses all over there. Connor left a small grunt escape him while his eyes started fluttering, his mind having a big eternal conflict on wether he should stop Markus or let him go on. 

“Markus.” He said sternly and the other man just hummed without being affected at all. “As much as I love your mouth right now, you-“ He was stopped by Markus sucking a mark on his neck. “You need to stop.” He finished but Markus was not relenting. 

Connor let a heavy sigh escape him. He could do this. Reluctantly, he pushed Markus backwards, without him ever actually detaching from his neck, until they entered Markus’ bedroom. Connor grabbed his shoulder and pulled his head away from his neck. He instantly regretted it, though he was sure Markus would regret everything else tomorrow if Connor had let him continue. 

Connor pushed him gently on his bed and Markus looked up at him with doe eyes, without saying anything. Connor looked down at him, his hands resting on his hips, while his teeth bit on his bottom lip in thought. Another time, perhaps, he thought.

“Go to sleep Markus.” He said and turned to leave. “I can’t Connor.” He said and he turned around. “Why not.” 

“I’m still dressed.” He said and Connor looked down knowing full well what Markus was asking of him. “Fucking hell, I’m not a caretaker Markus.” Connor said a little bit frustrated, just so that he could hide the fluster that Markus had caused him with his early ministrations. Markus just opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he actually forgot what he was trying to say. He was a mess.

Connor left a sigh.

“Okay. I’m gonna undress you, but that’s it.” He said sternly, as he approached Markus again. Markus just starred at him with a smile and eyes that were practically clouded over. Connor could never know how much he loved Markus’ blue and green orbs. He knew it was a lot though. 

Connor lifted Markus’ shirt over his chest and threw it to the ground. He took some time staring at Markus’ chiseled chest and abs. Wow. He did not expect that. He knew he was probably working out by the structure of his body, just not that much. 

Markus wanted to say something along the lines ‘like what you see?’ But he was too high for his own good to even form a single word. 

Connor blinked a few times to make himself come back to his senses and gently pushed Markus to lay down so he could take his pants off. He undid the belt and the whole time, he could see Markus starring intensely at him. 

He unbuttoned his pants and took them off in one motion, throwing them off next to his shirt. Connor felt his body twitch. His body, almost straddled Markus’ hips. Almost. He knew if he didn’t get out of there soon, he would probably indulge Markus and do stuff Markus would regret in the morning. He felt his pants tightening from the sight of Markus laid out on the bed almost completely nude before him. He hadn’t realized his lips were parted, that his breath was heavier and that he was starring. He had to go. 

“Go to sleep Markus.” He said and turned to leave, until he heard Markus’ voice.

“I’m just paranoid.” He said and Connor just looked as confused as ever. “What?” He asked and Markus just swallowed, looking at him with hooded eyes. “You asked me why we keep coming all the way out here every time we meet for weed. I’m just paranoid we may get caught.” He said and just blinked once slowly. 

Connor gave him a small nod, with a tiny smile at the corners of his mouth. “Of course.” He said making the entire situation to be funny. “Go to sleep Markus.” He said and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Markus just sighed and fell asleep right there, just like that. 

On the way out, Connor stopped. He found a small paper and a pen and scribbled a few words for Markus to find in the morning. 

In the elevator, Connor looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the mark that Markus had left on his skin, exactly at the point where his neck met his shoulder. He turned his neck a little to take a good look at it. Damn, he wanted him to continue. He almost regretted leaving Markus and for a second he contemplated going back up and finish the job. 

No, it would be wrong. He took a heavy sigh and got into his car. He drove away thinking of Markus the entire time, his thoughts a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the long awaited Chapter 2 of this contraption. Thank you guys for your kind comments! I hope this chapter meets your expectations! 
> 
> <3

The next morning found Markus waking up in a kind of an unusual position. His head was where his feet were supposed to be and vice versa. He stayed there looking at the ceiling, a habit he picked up in the last few hours, he thought.

Did what he thinks that happened last night really happen? Did he invite Connor over and basically sucked the life out of his neck? 

It did. And Markus knew. He slapped one hand over his face and rubbed his eye with it, a long sigh escaping him in the process. Good job Markus. 

He slowly made his body get up. He wanted-no he needed- to wash his teeth and for the love of god he wanted some water, for the Sahara desert had moved into his mouth it seemed. 

Markus didn’t bother to put on clothes. He would take a shower anyways. While he was walking into the kitchen, he tried to scratch his memories of last night’s events. 

He remembered going home, rolling up some joints and smoking them. He remembered himself laying on the ground trying to find some more, and then he remembered the knock on the door. 

After that, it was the smell of skin, musk and a little bit of cologne. He remembered he liked that smell a lot and he remembered how soft the skin was against his lips. 

Markus felt so ashamed of himself. Even though he texted Connor instead of calling him in order not to make a fool of himself, he still managed to by his actions. Markus sighed again. Even if there was a slight chance that Connor liked him, it was now long gone. 

No point in pitying though. Markus filled a glass of water and made his way to his couch to contemplate more about his life decisions. 

As he sat down, a small piece of paper caught his attention. He set the glass aside and picked the paper up. 

Text me when you wake up.

Markus left a grunt escape him. He threw himself back at the couch and covered his face with his hands. Was it embarrassment? Was it excitement that Connor seemed to care for him? He’d never know.

Markus sat like that thinking. What should he even text? Should he even text at all? He should, it would be rude if he didn’t. 

Suddenly he felt like a baby, his own dealer asking him to text him if he was fine, as if he wasn’t able to take care of himself. Way to go Markus. 

He decided that he’d take a shower first and then probably text Connor. He got under the hot stream of water and thought. He knew Connor wasn’t some drug lord or the leader of a drug ring or something. No, Connor was just a kid who sold some weed from times to times just to get some money. And Markus decided that he was fine with that. He stayed under the shower for a little longer than necessary and then got out. 

He went to his room to put on some underwear and some sweat pants and decided against anything else. He sat on his couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting on his palms, his fists closing in front of his mouth. On the coffee table sat his phone and the little paper with Connor’s message.

Markus doesn’t know for how long he sat like that doing nothing, but he figured that at some point he’d have to do something. He left a long sigh through his nose and picked his phone up. He went through his contacts until he found Connor’s. His thumbs hovered over the keys for some time, his mind trying to come up with something that wasn’t too embarrassing for his own good. 

He decided to write a simple “Everything okay?” So that the weight of the situation was shifted to Connor instead of him in order to maybe, just maybe, avoid the inevitable questioning that was about to come. Markus took a sharp sigh and hit ‘send’. Well, there’s no turning back now, he thought. 

Connor took a long ass time to answer. In fact, he never did. Markus thought he had fucked everything up, until he heard a knock on his door, this time softer. His first thought went straight to Connor, but he figured it couldn’t be him, cause he remembered how last night Connor banged so hard, that the door could have broken down. 

Reluctantly, Markus stood up and made his way to the door. He opened it and it took him a second to realize that it was actually Connor, a fucking smirk on his handsome face, the hood of his black sweater pulled up, with just a tuft of hair popping out of it and falling just above his eyebrow. Markus was sure his face was red with embarrassment. 

“What are you doing here?” Markus asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Connor just shrugged. “I believe I owe you something.” He said swinging back and forth. Markus just looked at him just as confused. There was a bit of awkward silence, till Markus realized that Connor was probably waiting to come in. Markus stepped aside and let Connor walk in. As soon as he did, he pulled the hood of, making his hair look a little messy. Only then did Markus realize he was shirtless. 

“What do you owe me?” Markus asked as he closed the door. “When you called me last night you asked for something.” Connor said and fished a small bag of weed from his back pocket, the amount considerably less than what Markus had bought last night. 

Markus made his way to his coat to grab the amount of money, wondering if Connor used every single word stoned Markus said last night just so he could see him. The thought pleased him. 

Markus grabbed the money and gave them to Connor who instantly put them in his back pocket without counting it, which Markus noted that it was a first, all the time Connor’s eyes stayed fixed on him. Suddenly Markus felt small.

“So... are you okay?” Connor asked suddenly and Markus just looked for a second, his hands on his hips as he nodded a little. “Yeah, yeah I’m.. I’m good.” Markus answered and he was weirdly satisfied. Just play it cool Markus, he thought to himself. 

“I mean, no person who feels good smokes all of their pot in one go.” Connor continued crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes glancing very briefly to Markus’ naked chest, Connor hoping that he didn’t notice, though even if he did he didn’t say something. 

“I’m fine.” Markus answered more sharply. Just get this over with, he thought. “Why do you care?” He asked an accusing tone in his voice and Connor just shrugged. He didn’t really know, he just knew he did. Maybe he just didn’t want to lose another client, maybe it was something more. Deep down, he knew it was more. He just wouldn’t admit it.

Suddenly, Markus’ eyes fell on a mark at the nape of Connor’s neck. It was barely visible through the cotton of Connor’s hoodie. For a moment Markus felt jealous. Why did he feel that way though? He shouldn’t. 

Connor noticed Markus staring at his neck and he smirked stepping a little closer a smirk on his face. “You did that.” He said in a low voice, making Markus swoon, though he tried to hide it with his hard expression. 

“I know... I’m sorry about that.” Markus said rubbing the back of his neck.  
He lied. He didn’t know it was him that marked him, but he felt a relief in his gut anyways. Connor shrugged at Markus’ response. “It’s fine.” He said and now Markus noticed he had stepped into his personal space.

“Do you regret it?” Connor asked. This was it. Moment of truth. He could deny Connor if he wanted to right now, just by saying a simple yes.

Or. He could give himself what he had been denying. 

Markus chose the latter.

“No, I didn’t.” He answered with a newfound determination in his voice, waiting for Connor’s next action. He just snorted a little. “Do it again then.” He said with a tone that indicated that he almost added an ‘if you dare’ at the end of his sentence. But he didn’t. 

Markus wasted no time and attached his mouth on Connor’s neck again, this time a little bit further down than the first mark he gave him. Markus thought that maybe he reacted a little too fast, but honestly he didn’t care. 

His mouth gave Connor’s neck open mouthed kisses and a few sucks and nibbles. He noticed how Connor’s skin was clean and how good it smelled. He wanted to devour him. And that’s what he was going to do. 

Connor’s hands attacked Markus. One wrapped around his neck and the other around the soft skin of his hip, his thumb hooking inside the waistband of Markus’ sweatpants. 

Markus’ hands were holding the exact same places on Connor’s body. One at the nape of his neck, the other at his hip. Suddenly, he felt daring and slowly made a move to slip his hand through Connor’s hoodie to touch the skin there. 

Connor left a small sigh escape him when Markus sucked on his pulse point. It seemed that this was his sweet spot and Markus wasn’t going to let that information go to waste. He licked and sucked and kissed that little spot, making Connor’s sighs increase in heaviness and frequency. 

Connor grabbed Markus’ hips with both of his hands and pulled him closer to himself.  
Once that was done, he grabbed Markus’ face and brought his mouth to his. He kissed him hot, long and sloppy. He loved it. His teeth bit Markus’ bottom lip and pulled, making Markus smile. He was good at this, Markus thought. 

Markus felt the need to explore Connor’s chest. No, he felt the need to explore all of Connor, one bodypart at a time. So he placed his hands underneath Connor’s hoodie and lifted it. Connor broke away from their kiss, to allow the shirt to come off. Markus threw it to the side and went straight for Connor’s throat and kissed all the way down to the little hollow point at his throat, at the spot where his trachea split into two. He darted out his tongue and let a small lick. 

Connor opened his mouth in silent pleasure as he looked down at Markus. He grabbed his arms and gently pushed him towards his bedroom, Markus’ lips never detaching from him. Suddenly Connor thought of their last night together, where almost the exact same thing happened.

Connor gently pushed Markus on the bed and this time he allowed himself to straddle Markus’ hips, already feeling a slight hardness poking him between his legs. He leaned down and kissed Markus on the lips, then over to his shaved jawline and down his neck. He stayed there for a while sucking a mark at Markus’ neck, while his hands explored Markus’ body. Markus’ hands on the other hand, were wrapped in Connor’s hair and tugged whenever Connor sucked a little harder. 

At some point Connor bit a little in his neck making Markus let a slight whine of pain and pleasure and he could feel Connor’s smirk against his skin. “A little payback.” He whispered against his neck.

Markus licked his lips at that and pushed Connor’s chest, successfully flipping them over, so Markus was now the one straddling his hips. He made sure to sit just at the right spot and started grinding into Connor. 

Connor wasn’t very vocal when it came to his pleasure, he only let out breaths and gasps and Markus made it his personal mission to make him scream. 

Markus kissed from Connor’s throat, down his chest, his mouth darting over to one of Connor’s nipples, giving it a slight lick, just to test the waters. When Markus felt the way Connor scratched the back of his shaved head, he knew that it felt good, so he did it again and then once more. He allowed his mouth to suck on the nipple and give it a bit of a bite, all the while his hips ground into Connor. 

Connor was a panting mess beneath him, breaths and gasps escaping him the more Markus worked for his pleasure. Markus moved his mouth over to Connor’s other nipple to give it just as much attention. 

Connor was so hard, that Markus could feel him fully through his rough jeans. Connor kicked off his timberlands and pushed himself back into the bed, pulling Markus along with him, though Markus had other plans. 

He kissed down Connor’s chest, all the way to his navel. He undid Connor’s belt and then button and zipper. He pulled his pants all the way down and threw them to the side. Connor spread his legs a little, to make room for Markus to settle himself between them.

Markus could see the outline of Connor’s dick through his boxers and placed his palm over it rubbing it, making Connor let a sharp sigh, while looking down at him with his brows furrowed. Markus smirked at him and licked his lips. 

He hooked his thumbs into Connor’s boxers and pulled them down slowly. Connor’s cock was resting against his belly, already fully hard and with a little drop of precum on the tip. Markus licked it with the tip of his tongue, tasting Connor’s distinct smell of musk that he so loved. Connor left a small “Fuck Markus..” his teeth biting his bottom lip.

Markus then proceeded to suck at the tip and slowly slide his mouth all the way down, as much as he could of course, which was much further down than he anticipated, all things considered.

Connor was only letting sighs and gasps and that started to annoy Markus. He wanted to make him scream. So, he started sucking more feverishly than he once thought he would, his one hand working on the parts he couldn’t reach, while his other stroked and scratched Connor’s thighs.

Connor left a grunt escape him from the back of his throat. It wasn’t screaming per se, but it was a start, Markus thought. Connor licked his lips while he watched Markus work on him. It was hot. So hot. 

Suddenly Connor grabbed Markus’ shoulder to signal him to stop, but Markus didn’t really seem to, so he just grabbed the side of his face and pulled it up. Markus’ lips were a little swollen and shiny from spit. Connor thought it was impossible to get harder than that, but he did a little when he saw Markus looking at him with hooded eyes from between his legs. 

Connor pulled him up to his face and kissed him, while he flipped them over so he was on top again. His one hand supported himself, while the other went for Markus’ sweatpants and pulled them down a little, just to release Markus’ cock and palm it. 

Markus let grunts and whimpers escape his throat. He was so fucking hard. Suddenly Connor pulled back and sat on his knees. He pulled Markus’ pants and boxers off in one go and threw them to the side. He looked around a little and Markus instantly knew what he was looking for.

“Drawer.” He simply said in a husky voice and Connor leaned over him to open said drawer. He fished out a bottle of lube and threw it on the bed next to Markus. He sat on his knees again, wrapped his hands around Markus’ legs and pulled him closer to him, Markus’ face glowing in anticipation, a small smile plastered on his face as he watched Connor. 

Connor then grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a fair amount on his fingers. Markus was so ready. Connor leaned over Markus once again and started kissing his neck, while his hand snaked itself between Markus’ legs and into his hole. Markus threw his head back in pleasure and let a long moan escape him. This was music to Connor’s ears. Connor continued sucking on Markus’ neck, leaving marks all along the way. He pulled back a little and looked at Markus with doe eyes, pecking him once on the lips as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick. 

Markus looked down at where Connor was almost pushing inside him and right then he decided he just couldn’t look, cause if he did, there was a high chance he would come right there and then. So he just threw his head back as Connor thrusted into him, a grunt escaping from the back of his throat. He wanted to ruin Markus in every delicious way possible. And he was going to, as long as Markus wanted him to.

“Fuck, Connor.” Markus whispered and Connor just pecked his lips, as he started rolling his hips into Markus. It felt good.  
So good. Markus grabbed Connor’s bicep and squeezed, the burn he felt inside him was so delicious, that he couldn’t help himself but moan like there was no tomorrow. 

Suddenly, Connor sat up and pushed himself into Markus harder, that single tuft of hair falling over his furrowed eyebrow again. Markus thought, that this was the single hottest thing ever. Connor looked so disheveled and it suited him well. Markus couldn’t help but think how would he look and sound if he topped him. Maybe next time, he thought. 

Connor licked his lips in pleasure, his head thrown back and his neck exposed. Markus could see him swallow and right then he wanted to kiss Connor in that spot. 

“Connor.” He said in a simple demanding voice and the other man looked down at him, ready to take any requests. “Come here.” Markus continued and so Connor leaned over him once again. Markus wasted no time in kissing Connor in all the delicious spots. His lips, his throat, his neck... Anywhere his lips could reach, he kissed. 

“I want you to ride me.” Whispered Connor in Markus’ ear and Markus let a moan at that, his eyes fluttering a little. Markus pushed Connor’s chest, flipping them over. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s shoulders, his head burying itself in the crook of Connor’s neck, while his hips rolled over Connor’s dick. 

Markus could hear Connor’s labored breath in his ear, his one hand wrapping itself at the nape of Connor’s neck. He wanted to tug at his hair, but it was too short at that spot for him to do so. So he settled with little scratches and strokes. 

“Uh, Markus?” Connor asked and Markus answered with a simple ‘huh?’ that was muffled by Connor’s skin. “I’m going to cum.” Connor whispered and Markus just started sucking his neck at that. Right then, he figured that he probably wouldn’t make Connor scream, like he initially wanted, but even the voices he managed to get from him were more than enough. 

Markus didn’t say anything to that, he just continued rolling his hips, while his mouth worked on Connor’s neck. Suddenly, Connor grabbed his neck and pulled him to his face, kissing him feverishly. Connor’s breath was hot against Markus’ lips, his hands stroking all of Markus’ body, one hand pinching at a nipple. Markus gasped. 

Connor then bit Markus’ bottom lip and let a heavy grunt escape him as he came. Hard. Markus just brought himself impossibly closer to him as he allowed Connor to ride his orgasm. Connor felt himself fall back on the bed, while Markus continued riding him. 

Connor placed his hands on Markus’ hips and guided him. At some point Markus’ breath became ragged and his thrusts sharper. “You’re going to cum, aren’t you?” Asked Connor with a smirk on his face. 

“So hard.” Markus whispered biting his lip. And that’s exactly what he did. He came hard spilling hot cum all over Connor’s chest. 

Markus stayed like that for a while, seated on top of Connor, his head thrown back, while he panted trying to catch his breath. Connor just rubbed circles with his thumb over Markus’ hips. 

“Hey.” Said Connor suddenly and Markus looked down at him. “Come here..” he whispered and Markus did. He fell on his chest on the bed next to Connor, his hand draped over his chest. Connor swallowed. 

“That was good.” He said with a small smile and Markus just let a tiny breathy laugh. “Well I’m glad.” He said in a tiny voice. 

Suddenly, a bell ringed inside his head and he looked at Connor with question in his eyes. “How did you know where I live? When you came yesterday?” He continued and Connor just laughed, a breathy laugh that was the cutest sound Markus had ever heard. 

“You were so stoned over your head yesterday.” He said and Markus just looked at him. That, Markus knew well. It still didn’t explain how Connor found him. Connor looked over at him and laughed some more. 

“You texted me your address you dumbass.” He said smiling and Markus let a tiny ‘oh’.

“Fuck.” He suddenly said while rolling on his back. 

“What is it?” Asked Connor looking at him content. 

“I need a fucking cigarette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tah-dah! Tell me if you like it!  
> I can write some more if you guys want! You can send me prompts at my tumblr “itsameconnor” and I’ll see what I can do!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second part almost ready if you guys want to see, where sexy times are going to be involved. Please leave some kudos if you liked it! I’m also open to constructive criticism. I’m well aware this may be very off in terms of characterization, especially when it comes to Connor. I’m open to your suggestions!  
> (Some unanswered questions will be answered in the next chapter)  
> You can also follow my tumblr if you like: itsameconnor


End file.
